<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Times by sinistergooseberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432794">Good Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistergooseberries/pseuds/sinistergooseberries'>sinistergooseberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistergooseberries/pseuds/sinistergooseberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving after the pandemic, and Phil's musings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>Another fic cause I'm pheeling.</p>
<p>I'm so happy right now. The stereo show really boosted my brain chemicals.</p>
<p>Please enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mildly sunny day and a light breeze blew across the street. Steve and Scarggy were pecking each other's feathers. The last of the boxes were being packed off and transported in the truck to their new house. </p>
<p>New house.</p>
<p>It still felt a little weird thinking about it. They had been planning the house for three years and designing it and worrying about every little detail and now that it was actually happening ... was a little surreal.</p>
<p>The pandemic - it was still going on, but normalcy was returning slowly to the world. They still had to take precautions, obviously, but vaccines were also being distributed.</p>
<p>Dan and Phil looked one last time at the place that had housed them for the last four years. </p>
<p>They didn't feel any sort of wistfulness. This had been, after all, a temporary place for them to stay while the forever home, as the clowns called it, was being designed.</p>
<p>Phil smiled, content with their life. Dan's book was out, making a difference, his other projects were in motion. Phil's project, which was a horror show (god, did he enjoy writing that) was finally accepted and he and the producers were casting the actors.</p>
<p>Overall, things were going well. They were doing what they enjoyed and were passionate about. And, to be honest, they were in a good place. They were happy, in love and gay.</p>
<p>God, were they gay.</p>
<p>The freedom of being yourself was a feeling that could not be rivalled by anything else. Being with the one you love was icing on the cake.</p>
<p>He looked at Dan who had his hands on his hips, looking a bit tired, but Phil knew he was excited. </p>
<p>"What?" Dan asked.</p>
<p>Phil shook his head. "Nothing.You're pretty."</p>
<p>Dan looked at him for a second and then turned away, the rosy patch on his cheek going red. </p>
<p>"Shut up," Dan said as he chuckled. Phil's heart raced. </p>
<p>Even after all these years, Dan was still the same person he knew 11 years ago, yet so, so different. </p>
<p>"I love you," Phil said.</p>
<p>Dan laid his head down on Phil's shoulder. It was a little awkward, considering Phil was a little shorter, but it was the thought that counted, right?</p>
<p>"I love you too," Dan replied fondly. "You know I did the moment I asked for those editing tips." They both chuckled. </p>
<p>"Bless you for asking those tips, then," Phil said. He planted a kiss on Dan's lips.</p>
<p>Dan returned the kiss quite happily.  When they were done, they walked to the car.</p>
<p>"Drive off into the sunset, shall we?" Dan asked, smirking.</p>
<p>Phil shook his head.</p>
<p>Ah, man, was he in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all liked it!</p>
<p>Please leave kudos and comments if you can! It'd mean a lot.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>